


One Hundred Thousand

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M, Guns, Wildly Hyperbolic Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little fic about meeting Dan in the middle of an armed bank robbery. Dan doesn't have his wallet, and someone really fucking wants it.</p><p>(Prompt: trapped in a bank during a robbery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Thousand

“Everyone get on the fucking ground now!” you hear over gunshots. You drop to the floor instantly behind a big wooden table and curl up into the tightest ball you can manage. “I said get the fuck down!” You hear, and close your eyes. _This can’t be happening to you. There isn’t a gun. There isn’t a big scary man with a big scary gun. This is just a dream. Come on, just keep still and this will all be over._ “Now!” Another loud gunshot rings through the large hall of the bank. You open your eyes and observe your surroundings.

You talk yourself through it slowly as the tears stream down your face. There are only a few people nearby, two guys - one sat diagonally opposite you looking terrified, and another a little further away by the big glass windows, and a girl even further away who’s in the same position as yourself. You can’t see the rest of the room, or see what’s going on with the scary man and the gun, but you can’t hear anyone talking except for the gunman. He’s threatening one of the workers here, demanding all of the money they can give him. Someone quickly responds with a “right away”, before it sinks into pure and utterly terrifying silence.

“If anyone makes a fucking move, or says a fucking thing, I’ll blow their fucking brains out.” The words ring out into the room, and you can’t help but squeeze your eyes tight shut. You sob, quietly, hoping that this guy isn’t in the vicinity. You open your eyes again and the guy closest to you catches your eye. He smiles at you, reassuringly, and then makes an “OK” gesture with his hand. Sighing, you respond in kind and tilt your head back to look at the ceiling, starting to count the white foam tiles. You start in the bottom left corner and count up to twenty-three before losing count. You start again, and again, and what feels like twenty minutes passes before you get wound up and stop yourself.

When you look, the guy opposite you is looking behind you and momentarily flicks his eyes in your direction and raises one eyebrow. You don’t know what he means to communicate at first, and then you hear footsteps.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don’t move._

“You.” You hear from a few feet away. You turn slowly and the gunman is staring you down. “Get the fuck up.” You stand immediately, your bag falling to the floor. You keep your arms folded and your head down. 

“You call the police on me?” You shake your head. “Answer me you fucking whore.”

“No, I didn’t call the police.” You look into this man’s eyes, the only feature you can establish, and you take note of how blue they are. You can tell the police if he gets away.

“Sit down.” His confidence wavers and you feel like you could get the one up on him, but how? You have nothing in your bag that you could use as a weapon, and nothing that could match the power of the pistol he’s holding out in the open. You could attempt to kick him in the balls and debilitate him, but he’s a trigger happy man, there are already bullets in the ceiling. You sit back down in your original position, and he starts to challenge the man who asked if you were okay.

“Stand up.” He stands.

“Call the police?”

“No, sir.”

“Give me your wallet.”

“I don’t have it. It's why I'm here.” The guy looks at you and you can tell he’s telling the truth.

“Bullshit. I said give me your fucking wallet.” This man in the balaclava uses his gun as an extension of his hand, pushing it into the other man’s chest as though it’s a finger.

“I said I don’t have it,” he holds his hands up and his eyes widen. You should jump in. You have your wallet, it has nothing of worth in, it’s emptiness is the reason you came here this afternoon. Just jump up and do it.

“He doesn’t have it,” you call out as you stand, your voice is louder than you intended it to be and in your peripheral vision you see people’s heads turn.

“Oh yeah, slut?” The gun is towards you now. “How the fuck would you know?”

Think. Think.

“I’m his girlfriend.” You blurt it out, and this other guy looks at you and almost smiles with gratitude. “Take mine. I’m serious.” You reach into your bag and take it out. The gun moves and a hand takes it from you, shoving it in his pocket without looking at the contents. With a huff, the robber moves away and as you sit, the man left behind sits next to you.

“Thank you so much, you didn’t have to do that.” He whispers, barely audible.

“It’s fine. There’s just my card in there, but I can cancel it as soon as we’re out of here.”

“Thank you.” He smiles, and even though you’re crying, you feel very slightly better for this. “I’m Dan.”

“(Y/N)”

“Okay. We’ll get out of here soon, okay?”

“Are you convincing me or yourself?” You whisper, looking out the window so it’s not too obvious that you’re talking to each other. Dan takes a breath to reply when you both hear noise. It’s the person who was sent to get money returning.

“Your money. This is as much as I could get.”

“Open the bag, I want to know how much.” So now he’s checking contents. Does this guy even know what he’s doing? The only part of him that’s threatening now is his gun and his height.

“One hundred thousand.”

“I want more, you think this is enough to save your fucking ass? I nee-” he’s cut off by the sound of sirens. You hear people sigh, and the tears of horror turn into tears of relief. Maybe you were going to be okay. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” There’s shuffling, another zip sound and then the rushed footsteps of a dead man walking. The large double doors are stormed and you hear police shout the same words you heard before…

“Get down!”

You can’t look at what’s going on, but your chest feels less tight and people start to move around. Small movements. You take your phone from your bag and quickly text your mom, telling her you love her and that you need to talk to her later.

It takes a while but you eventually get out of the building. Fortunately, your wallet is returned to you by an officer who then asks for a small statement. You give him one and report the abusive language, tell them that you gave him your wallet because he almost shot someone else who didn’t have theirs, and detail the warning shots he fired into the ceiling. Anything that would help.

You hand back the form, and the policeman tells you that it's okay to leave if you're feeling like you can. You tell them you're just a little shaken up and that you'll be okay after a week's worth of coffee and a half-day off work. As you're walking away you hear a voice from a few meters away. "(Y/N)!" You turn to say that guy, Dan, heading towards you.

"Oh, hello. You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I think. How are you?"

"I'll be fine."

It goes quiet for a few seconds before he speaks up again, "Listen. I really wanted to thank you for doing that earlier. That guy could've shot me and you jumped in and... well, you saved my ass."

"It's okay, honestly. I hope someone would do it for me, it's just what people do."

"No, wait. Can I at least... I dunno. Buy you coffee or-?" His smile is hopeful, and even though you know your mom will be worried, you _did_ save this guys life. You reason with yourself.

"Okay, if you don't have anywhere to be then... sure. Coffee sounds good."

"Cool. Come on, I know this little cafe down the street. They do the best muffins."

"Oh, I'm getting a muffin too? You shoulda just opened with that, I'd be on that shit immediately." You laugh a little, and given the situation you two were just in, you're feeling okay. This guy, Dan, might actually have been worth saving - considering he's not a gigantic asshat. "Hold on," you stop as you're walking with him, "You said you didn't have your fucking wallet."

"Oh, yeah I know. I didn't. I'd left it there this morning." He reaches into his back pocket and tosses a leather wallet into the air before catching it and waving it around a little. "Just got it back."

"Oh..." You don't know whether to be a little angry because he actually had his wallet in the building you were being held hostage in, or whether to laugh it off because hell... free coffee and food in the company of a relatively cute guy wasn't too bad of a start to the rest of your day. "Yeah, okay."

"I seem like a huge dick right now, right?" He seems a little nervous, but you laugh it off and shrug.

"Nah, you were worth the save."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So while I'm studying for finals, I figured I could write some little ficlets in my downtime so that I'm still creating content and getting my creative side going. If you have a prompt you'd like me to write then please comment what it is and I might write it! I currently have 12 little things I fancy writing. Some are chance meetings, some might be a little smutty, one might evolve into something more when I get into writing something full length during the summer. Please help yourself!


End file.
